Cultural Festival Time
by NikaChuS2
Summary: It's that time of year where North High holds the annual Cultural Festival! Yuki OOC


**Hi guys! welcome to North Highs Cultural Festival!**

**Me: I'm exited!**

**Kyon: Yeah whatever**

**Haruhi:YAY!**

**Me: Kyon would you like to do the honours?**

**Kyon: Yeah whatever- FlyingLikeAButterfly doesn't own The Melancoly of Haruhi Suzumiya or any of the songs mentioned...**

**Me: Let's get this story started! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyon's POV<strong>

It was 4:30 in the afternoon and Hauhi still hadn't shown up, either she was preparing for something bad, like another costume for Miss Asahina, boy if its that I hope its some thing good like a bunny costume! Or she wanted us to do some kind of wako mission to investigate.

My eye twitched at the thought of it.

Seriously wh-

"Hey guys!" cried a cheerfuler than usual Hauhi slamming the door holding a Very big bag.

"I just ran down to the shops to get some thing for the cultural festival! Tada~" she cried pulling out my best dreams, a red figure showing bunny costume, complete with black fishnet stockings and red bunny ears.

"OUT OUT!" Haruhi cried kicking me out while Koizumi simply walked out. Behind the door we could hear screams then a:

"Nagato can you help me?" from who I think most likely was Haruhi

I heard one, two, and three? Zips. Three?

I stepped away from the door making sure not to repeat the Santa costume situation.

"Tada~~" cried Haruhi opening the door to reveal a bunnyed up Haruhi and Miss Asahina. My face went beat red. Boy did Asahina look hot! Her figure was so….

BONK!

"What was that for?" I cried

Haruhi pointed an accusing finger at me yelling you were thinking naughty thoughts of Mikuru-chan and Nagato-chan!"

Nagato looked up

"What NO!" I yelled back

"And what does Nagato have to do with this!" I said finally looking at Nagato. She was in a similar bunny costume as Miss Asahina but white. I had no idea how Nagato's body looked, I guess because she always wore non revealing clothes.

"How do like my work~~, I've got maid outfits, nurse outfits, Lolita outfits…."

I tuned out Haruhi staring at the two girls my mouth hanging.

Nagato didn't even look up

I closed my mouth blushing

"What is this even for?" I asked

"We will be the mascots of our class's cafe, handing out flyers, of course!"

Haruhi than snapped a couple pictures and started to work on our website.

"You know what would look good? If Nagato-chan had long hair." Said Haruhi an evil glint in her eyes, her fingers were in a V shape under her chin.

"Hair extensions!" she cried "I'll bring them on the day of the Cultural festival!"

"Oi! You!" Haruhi pointed a rude finger at me," You will do as the Great Haruhi says and play the Tamborine in our band! Koizumi you will play the drums! Yuki our lead guitarist, Mikuru-chan the keyboard and the great Haruhi the rhythm guitar, us girls will be singing. Boys you need to learn a dance!"

"Why can't I get to play a cool instrument?" I argued

"I don't like you!" she said turning her head away.

As every one left I took a look at the schedule she had prepared:

1:00pm- girls at front handing Lolita dresses handing out flyers at gate

1:30pm-change to bunny outfits selling more flyers but inside

2:00pm- back to class change to maid outfit

5:00pm- meet boys at auditorium for rehearsals

5:25pm- change to band outfits

5:30pm-consert stars

6:00pm- go up

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

It was about 6:00pm and three girls were sitting in Nagato's apartment chatting.. Actually only two were. What were they doing? They were writing songs for the cultural festival.

"DONE!~~~" cried Haruhi lifting a piece of paper in the air.

"i-I've written one too…" said Mikuru shyly

"I have written a short musical composition of words and music" Said Yuki in her usual flat monotone "Now we write a group song!" cried the hyper bunny Haruhi. About 2 hours later…. "YES! We not only have written lyrics for the great Haruhi's songs but for you two AND 2 group songs!" cried Haruhi punching a fist in the air. "We'll leave the composition of the notes to you Yuki-chan!" called Haruhi as she walked out of Yuki's apartment. They left to go home, leaving the song list and a copy of the lyrics at Yuki's house. The song list read:

"Parallel Days"– Haruhi Yuki, Muon

Madobe Nite."(**雪、**_Snow, Silence, By the Window._)** – Yuki**

"Etto...Returns Shite Revenge!" – Mikuru "Hare Hare Yukai "– All

"Welcome UNKNOWN"** – All**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyon's POV<strong>

I walked into the classroom and there in the corner was Nagato, always beating everyone to the club. I turned my head away as I was thinking of her in that revealing close figure suit, blushing. Why did she let Haruhi do that any way?

"Ne, why did you let Haruhi dress you up?" I asked putting my stuff down on the table sitting in front of the computer.

"My job is to observe Haruhi so i complied and followed her instructions to stay close to her." She replied flatly

"Well I guess that makes sense..." Ireplied

Well.. You looked nice in the bunny costume..." I said once again blushing, why can't I stop doing that. I could feel a nosebleed coming on but I held it in.

"Thank you." She said actually looking up from her book with a innocent look with a surprising small smile on her face…KAWAI!

"I'm going to go to the t-oilet!" I rushed out of the room, bumping into Miss Asahina

"KAYAA!" she cried falling on the ground

"Sorry!" I cried helping her up

"Kyon-kun you look like you've seen a ghost!" she commented brushing herself off

"Actually I think I've seen some thing worse than that!" I replied "Wha-what can be worse than a g-ghost?" she gulped

"I FREAKEN SAW YUKI NAGATO SMILE!" I cried

She flinched, but never the less her eyes widened to the size of saucepans

"Yuki-chan smiled!" she said with obvious surprise.

We both walked back in silence with surprise hanging in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that concludes chapter one...<strong>

**I'll update as soon as I can! :3**

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
